How to train your werewolf
by crazed zombie
Summary: Benwolf didn't end so well and he is dealing with being part wolf rated m for saftey reasons like i don't wnat to get into trouble language mostly that and possible Lemon
1. Prologue

I watched ben 10 the original and still best when Ben turned into a werewolf i decided to fuck with the story from there

Ben felt his heart beat excitedly as his omnitrix timed out "What the hell"he said looking at himself his face was normal but covered in fur his hair was longer his nails were black elonganted and he had a tail

"Ben calm down" Max said seeing the distress of his grandson

"Grandpa he's still a wolf" Gwen said stating the obvious

"But but my omnitrix was just supposed to" Ben couldn't help himself he felt tears in his eyes

"Ben its okay"Max said conforting the boy as best he could he lead him into the rv

----------several hours later---------------------

"I always wanted a beard" Ben sadi rubbing the fur on his face

"Yeah besides it makes you alot cuter" Gwen said smileing "before you just acted like a puppy now you look like one"

"Ignoreing that besides i always wanted a tail" Ben said his hearing haveing improved happily "Hey Grandpa's back" Ben said going to the door his tail wagging

"Thats cute" Gwen said seeing Ben turn and growl at her "Oh i'll give you some sausage"

"Sounds great" Ben said his tail wagging again

"Ben how are you" Max said seeing the boy crouched infront of the door

"Iam pretty good" Ben said seeing something in his hand "Whats that whats that" Ben said sniffing the object

"Here put it on" Max said tieing the necklace around his neck and pressing something on it

"I am normal"Ben said staring into the toaster seeing his face normal he touched his face and felt the fur

"Its an holographic image inducer" Max said smileing grabbing his tail "You'll have to tuck this in your pants"

"Great your back to your normal ugly apperance rather than your cute wolfy one" Gwen said seeing a irratated look


	2. Chapter 2

Who knows why i do this.

Ben curled up on the coach he was glad he could finally be alone he never knew how terrible having fur was until he was convered in it all his cloths mashed it down and made it feel awfull and scratchy and in the winter he practically died from the heat of having to wear a coat"Thank you second honey moon" Ben cheered standing up and stretching

"Ben i oh my God BEEEENNN!" Gwen covered her eyes "Put cloths on you" Gwen said her face a deep beat red

"Gwen why are you here" Ben asked not moving to cover himself

"Why are you naked" Gwen demanded holding her fingers over her eyes

"I am covered in fur cloths are uncomfortable so since i was alone i just got naked" Ben said matter of factly "Why are you just barging into my house"

"I didn't barge in your parents asked me to check in on you" Gwen said peeking between her fingers then closeing them shut when she saw he was still not clothed

"Check in on me" Ben whined " i am a fifteen year old super hero what do they think is gonna happen"

"First off Ben they don't know about you being a super hero or a werewolf and there probably more worried your gonna burn the house down" Gwen said feeling increasingly ridiculous covering her eyes like this and talking " Put pants on now Ben"

"Fine spoil sport" Ben said grabbing the pants he had been wearing before and slipping them on

"Good boy" Gwen teased scratching behind Bens ear Bens tail lagged furiously with joy

"Hey i am hungry you want something to eat" Ben said running to the kitchen on all fours

"Ben idon't want one of you insane liver sasuge and steak omelets its just gross" Gwen said as Ben popped a chicken liver in his mouth then started cooking

"Hey there good for me and mom likes the fact that i eat so healthy so bite me" Ben said sticking out a tougue at her it was true Ben had started craving alot of meat since he became the way he was occasionally raw meat but mostly just meat

"Well atleast it makes your fur nice and smooth" Gwen said teasingly as she sat down

"Oh that thats my new shampoo it keeps the fleas at bay" Ben said watching his food cook intently

"Your just ignoreing me making fun of you aren't you" Gwen said as Ben started picking livers of the hot pan and popping them into his mouth

"You ran out of insults when we were ten you just saying the same old ones over and over agains so i don't see a point in responding to them" Ben said inbetween bites

"Fair enough" Gwen said as her phone begain ringing "Hello" Gwen said Ben's ears picked up his mothers voice

"Hi mom" Ben yelled as he started cooking the sasauge

"yeah he knows" Gwen said laughing a little "Hey ben she says you have to eat more then just bacon and chicken livers while she's gone"

"Got it i'll cook some hotdogs" Ben said reaching into the fridge as Gwen hung up the phone

"Don't you parents get curious about your sudden change in diet since you came back" Gwen said leaning her head on her hand

"No they think grandpa Max like corrupted my taste buds" Ben said popping the hotdogs in his mouth

"You sure you don't want anything i feel kinda bad eating infront of you" Ben said hesitateing to eat his now cooked sasuage

"no thanks" Gwen said standing up looking tired "Remember we're having lunch with grandpa tomorrow"

"I know i know i'll be there on time" Ben said dissmissively

-Dramtice time skip to the next day outside of max's rv -

"Grandpa" Ben said entering the house looking in the dark house he didn't smell any food which was strange grandpa always had food for him when he came over Ben ducked out of the way of a monster swiping its claws at him "hey" Ben growled tackled as the creature and bite it " the creature squealed and ran" Ben immediately smelled for grandpa and found his scent had gone cold he quickly looked in the spot grand pa hide everything he found a tiny holo projector "Ben i am in big trouble taking the omnitrix with me" the little holo max said


End file.
